TFIBBH TFIPCY Drabbles (IndoTrans)
by beescrescent75
Summary: Voting tips spesial dari fanfic The Fault in Byun Baekhyun/ The Flaw in Park Chanyeol. Check this out! [ a chanbaek transfic] [YAOI] [ONESHOOT]


**The Fault In Byun Baekhyun/ The Flaw In Park Chanyeol**

 **Special Drabbles**

.

.

Original Story by

 **Blehmeh**

wwwasianfanficscom/story/view/1163472/12/tfibb-tfipcy-drabbles-romance-drabble-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _IndoTrans by Beescrescent75_

…

..

.

 **SPECIAL**

Chen melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan keluar, keduanya memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah dengan alis yang menukik turun dan bersungut. Mimik bibir mereka jelas terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu, namun mereka terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengar Chen.

Apakah mereka bertengkar? Chen menduga-duga, masih sambil melihat dengan serius keduanya yang sedang berjalan menghentakkan kaki ke meja makan kantin sekolah, kearahnya. Mereka terlihat benar-benar kesal dan marah, dan ini membuat Chen terlalu takut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan terdengar bodoh. Ia memutuskan untuk memastikan dulu apakah keduanya memang sedang bertengkar.

Chen merasa yakin dengan dugaannya, sampai saat mereka duduk berdampingan di sela-sela Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Berani-" Chanyeol menggeram dengan kepalan tangan yang makin mengeras.

"Beraninya mereka..." Baekhyun mendesah kesal, kemarahan jelas terlihat dari kilat matanya.

Aura kemarahan mereka benar-benar tampak jelas, sampai-sampai membuat orang lain di meja itu berhenti berbicara dan menatap khawatir pada keduanya.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang terasa di meja makan keduabelas orang disana. Kecuali gerutuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sampai saat seorang berani berbicara memecah keheningan disana.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tentu saja, itu suara Chen. Karena jelas ia bangga dengan gelarnya sebagai orang paling berani diantara semua yang ada di meja itu.

Mereka berdua langsung mendongak dan menatap ke Chen, bersamaan, dan ini makin membuat Chen merasa mengecil. Ia juga bisa merasakan orang lain di meja itu terkejut dengan keduanya.

"Kalian mengira di dunia ini sudah terlalu banyak jenis ular kan..." Chanyeol memulai dengan bersungguh-sungguh, membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap tiap orang di meja itu dengan kilauan di matanya.

"...tapi ternyata fakta itu tidak benar."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir. Semua orang di meja itu, yang merasa frustrasi dengan kedua teman mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat itu juga (termasuk yang sedang makan), mereka langsung mendekatkan posisi duduk mereka.

"Ular ada dimana-mana." Chanyeol mengungkapkan. Baekhyun bersidekap dan terlihat sangat kesal hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan terlalu sedih, right?" Kris menimpali dan mencoba untuk terdengar lebih positif.

"Kau sangat paham kalau kita disini untuk saling membantu."

"Kami akan membrantas mereka untukmu!" Sehun mengusulkan.

"Tak akan ada satupun orang yang berani membuli hyung!"

Mereka yang ada di meja itu langsung mengangguk menyetujui, tersenyum meyakinkan pada keduanya.

"Jadi, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Joonmyun menanyainya dengan cemas.

"Ada banyak ular yang sedang mencoba mengalahkan kita guys..." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara pelan penuh kekesalan.

"Tapi yang ini... kemarin malam... adalah ular terbesar dari semua ular."

"Ular ini dipanggil... Pyeongchang Olympics."

"..."

Hening.

Semua yang ada di meja itu langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh selidik, bertanya-tanya haruskah mereka percaya atau tidak.

"EXO kita yang luar biasa telah diundang untuk tampil diacara itu, tapi beraninya mereka melakukan ini pada EXO?!" Chanyeol menggerutu lagi.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi." Kyungsoo berkata dengan pelan, sementara beberapa dari mereka terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya, apa Chanyeol tengah bercanda?

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam.

"Jadi, _l_ _ighstick_ EXO versi 2 beroperasi dengan bluetooth untuk menyalakannya—yang warna pelangi. Dan manager dari konser Pyongchang Olympics telah berjanji pada EXO-L bahwa mereka akan menyalakannya saat penampilan EXO." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Tapi saat EXO tampil di panggung, _lighstick_ mereka tidak menyala."

"...Jadi?" Seorang dari mereka bertanya dengan pelan.

"Penampilan EXO dihadiahi lautan hitam."

Hening.

.

.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar betapa menyakitkannya itu?!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Sungguh menyedihkan! Bayangkan saja para fans… betapa sedihnya mereka saat mereka dipaksa untuk mematikan _lighstick_ saat mereka hadir kesana untuk menyalakan _lightstick_ demi mendukung idolanya… sungguh keterlaluan…"

"Itu—" Sehun hendak menyela sebelum Kris membekap mulutnya.

"Kalian belum paham? Seseorang mencoba untuk melemahkan EXO!" Chanyeol menggeram.

"Mencoba untuk memecah belah EXO-L dan EXO, mencoba melemahkan kepercayaan diri EXO, mencoba mencurangi sistem voting agar EXO tidak memenangkan penghargaan, walaupun mereka sebenarnya berhak atas kemenangan itu! Ular… contohnya Hanteo… Melon… Mnet… Pyongchang Olympics…" Dengan frustrasi, Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baek. Mari kita tunjukkan pada mereka!" Chanyeol berkata padanya.

"Kita akan memvoting di MAMA sampai EXO benar-benar memenangkan kategori-kategori itu." Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan HPnya dan mulai mengetik dengan serius.

Dan Baekhyun masih duduk disana, bersidekap, dengan ekspresi wajah membeku dan bersungut marah—ia nampak seperti patung dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

.

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" saat ini semua perhatian tertuju ke Baekhyun. Semua orang memang merasa sedikit siaga saat berada di dekat Baekhyun, karena mereka semua paham betul, dari kedua teman mereka, Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu mengungkapkan masalah dan tidak menyembunyikan emosinya. Tapi Baekhyun, cenderung menyimpan semuanya untuknya sendiri yang mana membuat mereka semua semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hei, Baek. Kami akan melakukan apapun yang kalian minta. Aku yakin kami bisa membantu." Luhan menawarkan dan semuanya nampak mengangguk setuju dengan tatapan masih menatap pada Baekhyun. Dan bibir Baekhyun pun bergerak.

"Apa?" Tao menanyainya.

"Vote." Barulah saat itu terlihat ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah Baekhyun—memperlihatkan ketetapan dan kesungguhan di tatapan matanya, yang disebabkan oleh frustrasi dan kemarahan.

"Kita harus memvoting."

.

.

.

 **Cara 1: Voting di waktu luang yang sangat terbatas**

 _Sambil duduk di kloset toilet, celana yang sudah dibuka, pintu toilet yang sudah dikunci, Chanyeol dengan serius mengotak-atik Hpnya._ _Di_ _a akan menggunakan tiap waktu luang yang ia punya_ _,_ _saat buang air_ _,_ _untuk memvoting EXO, ia tidak akan hanya duduk di kloset dan membuang waktunya saat buang air._

 _._

 _._

 _Sambil berlari di treadmill, jari-jari Baekhyun juga sibuk mengotak-atik H_ _P_ _nya dan meng_ _'_ _klik EXO di semua kategori. Selama jari-jarinya bebas, ia akan menggunakannya untuk voting._

 _._

 _._

 _Di dalam bus, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan H_ _P_ _nya untuk memvoting._

 _._

 _._

 _Sambil berjalan ke kelasnya, Yixing juga memvoting. Ia berhenti voting setiap ia mencapai tangga,_ _baik_ _saat ia akan naik atau menuruni tangga_ _,_ _karena keselamatan adalah yang paling penting._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin bermalasan di kasurnya sambil_ _mem_ _voting._

 _._

 _._

 _Kris me_ _m_ _voting sambil melakukan perawatan kulitnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan_ _sedang_ _bermain sepak bola sambil_ _mem_ _voting._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun istirahat dari belajarnya dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk_ _mem_ _voting._

 _._

 _._

 _Tao tengah berjalan ke rumah guru Bahasa Koreanya sambil_ _mem_ _voting. Ia selalu berhenti voting saat ia akan menyeberang jalan. Keselamatan yang paling penting_ _(ingat)_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di pesta, Minseok me_ _m_ _voting saat ia tidak mengobrol dengan seseorang._

 _._

 _._

 _Chen selalu memvoting di kelasnya, kapanpun ia merasa kalau dirinya sanggup menghandle dua_ _kegiatan_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _Joonmyun memvoting sambil menjalankan tugas._

.

.

 **Cara 2: Pilih waktu tertentu untuk voting**

Cara ini akan memberikan kestabilan dan ketetapan dalam memvoting. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam dalam sehari, tepatnya adalah saat setelah ia makan malam, ia akan duduk nyaman dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memvoting. Dengan itu, ia tidak akan merasa cemas untuk bermalasan setelahnya.

.

.

 **Cara 3: Tetapkan target untuk diselesaikan**

Baekhyun punya beberapa akun yang ia miliki, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan dan menggunakan semua akun yang ia punya untuk memvoting.

.

.

 **Cara 4: Koneksi dengan berbagai jaringan internet berbeda**

Dengan batasan alamat IP dalam VPN, ini memotivasi Chanyeol untuk pergi ke beberapa tempat di sekitar tempat tinggalnya—semampunya, dalam sehari ia akan menggunakan alamat IP mereka untuk voting EXO.

.

.

 **Cara 5: Voting setidaknya satu kali!**

Chanyeol telah menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk mengerjakan tugas yang telah diminta oleh Lee Mansu, pulang kerumah setelah harinya yang panjang dan sibuk, ia lalu mengeluarkan HPnya dan memvoting. Ia tidak sanggup untuk memvoting dengan banyak akun yang ia punya, tapi ia masih tetap memvoting setidaknya sekali dalam sehari, karena ia tau kalau mungkin votingnya masih akan membantu dan berpengaruh besar.

.

.

 **Cara 6: Cari Teman**

"Vote." Baekhyun berbisik.

Setelahnya, semua orang langsung terobsesi dan bersemangat seperti kedua EXO-L itu (re: chanbaek). Kenapa? Awalnya, mereka tidak tau kenapa mereka mau menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga mereka untuk memvoting artis yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan ini, karena mereka tau kalau ini sangatlah berharga untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan mereka akan melakukan hampir semua hal yang mampu menjamin kedua teman mereka untuk bahagia, walaupun ini artinya menambah beban mereka. Tugas mereka sebagai teman adalah sebisa mungkin membuat teman mereka yang lain bahagia.

Dengan alasan inilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekuat tenaga dan gigih memvoting EXO. Walaupun ini sangat melelahkan. Walaupun ini tidak menjamin hasil akhirnya. Walaupun mereka akan berakhir dengan tangan kosong untuk EXO. Mereka tetap melakukan ini, karena inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sebagai fans EXO. Tentu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol paham betul menyukai artis adalah hal yang memberikan kesenangan dan inspirasi, baik karena musik ataupun karakter mereka, tapi mereka juga sadar benar akan ada waktunya saat seperti ini terjadi. Inilah waktu bagi seorang fans untuk menyingsingkan seragam dan melakukan tugas mereka. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan memvoting EXO. EXO hanya memiliki EXO-L, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tau benar akan hal itu.

Terutama setelah apa yang EXO dapatkan setelah kesuksesan yang mereka raih, ini juga memberikan mereka ancaman. Chanyeol memikirkan saat kejadian lautan hitam (black ocean) itu terjadi pada EXO-L dan berimbas pada EXO, Chanyeol benar-benar marah saat mengingatnya.

Bayangkan, EXO yang telah berlatih keras untuk penampilan mereka, berujung dipermalukan seperti ini? Bayangkan EXO-L yang telah mengorbankan waktu dan cinta mereka, dipermalukan seperti ini? TIDAK, Chanyeol tidak akan hanya diam dan membiarkan idolanya tumbang begitu saja. Ia akan mendukung mereka sampai akhir.

Untunglah beberapa fans mengerti mereka dan mendukung EXO dengan _lightstick_ milik mereka. Dan ini benar-benar melambangkan ketulusan cinta mereka pada idolanya, dan juga pengertian mereka pada fans selain fandom mereka sendiri. Sesuatu yang benar-benar Chanyeol harapkan untuk bisa menerangi kegelapan dan kebutaan, yang sering disebut _Ular_ dalam dunia hiburan.

Tentu, sebagai seorang fan kau bisa mundur kapanpun juga. Sebagai seorang fan, kau tidak HARUS melakukan semua hal melelahkan ini seperti voting dan streaming, tapi Baekhyun berpikiran lain. Sebagai seorang fan, ia peduli dengan EXO lebih dari kesukaannya pada musik mereka.

Ia peduli karena ia terinspirasi oleh mereka, tidak hanya karena talenta mereka, tapi juga kebaikan dan keramahan mereka, dan mereka secara keseluruhan. Ia merasa sekarat kalau melalui sehari saja tanpa memberikan dukungannya pada mereka. Mungkin inilah bentuk lain dari perasaan cinta yang ia alami di hidupnya.

Sebagai fans, mereka tidak ingin atau membutuhkan ketenaran atau kesuksesan. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mendorong EXO makin ke depan agar mereka mendapatkan ketenaran dan kesuksesan yang pantas bagi mereka. EXO-L bukanlah pihak yang membuat EXO sukses, tapi merekalah yang membantu EXO meraih apa yang pantas mereka raih.

.

.

.

 **Cara 7: Saling mendukung dan memberi semangat**

Mungkin tugas ini sangatlah membosankan dan melelahkan, tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah!

Inilah _mindset_ yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Saat mereka kehabisan akun untuk memvoting, mereka akan melakukan _spam_ di SNS mereka untuk menyemangati yang lain untuk memvoting. Saat kita bergabung menjadi grup yang kuat, maka kita akan menjadi makin tidak terlihat dan tak terkalahkan.

"Kuharap, semua orang mengerti dan paham." Chanyeol berkata.

"Kalau semua orang yang tidak memvoting ataupun tidak percaya kalau mereka bisa membuat perubahan, akhirnya memvoting, maka sekarang kita punya suara lebih besar dari sebelumnya."

"Kau benar." Baekhyun menjawab pelan.

"Tiap orang akan sangat berarti. Mereka semua penting, tidak peduli seberapa kecilnya suara mereka. Karena saat suatu hal yang kecil datang dan bergabung bersama, maka akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar."

"Kuharap mereka menyadarinya."

"Ini melelahkan, Baekhyun'ah."

"Jangan menyerah, kita hampir berhasil."

.

.

 **Cara 8: Jangan menyerah; jangan beralasan!**

"Aku tidak mau memvoting lagi…." Chanyeol menggeram pada dirinya sendiri saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah seharian lelah memvoting. Ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, walaupun ini adalah hal yang mudah. Tidak ada orang lain dalam ruangan yang bisa diajaknya berbicara. Dan ia benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini.

Untuk lima menit pertama, ia mengistirahatkan dirinya (tak apa). Tapi setelah ia mulai tenang, ia mulai bingung kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah.

Sambil mengecek HP'nya, ia teringat malam itu, dimana ia dan Baekhyun bertemu langsung dengan EXO. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah, mereka memperlakukan keduanya seperti teman lama. Saat Chanyeol melihat kembali foto yang menandai dirinya, dadanya terasa membuncah.

Membuncah dengan rasa cinta, inspirasi dan semangat baru.

 _(Saat kau benar-benar lelah dan ingin menyerah, beristirahatlah sejenak dan ingatkan dirimu kenapa kau melakukan hal melelahkan ini)_

Ia kemudian mengambil HPnya dan memvoting lagi.

.

.

 **Cara 9: Take care**

Walaupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memvoting di setiap waktu yang mereka punya, dan menyemangati yang lain untuk memvoting, mereka tetap paham kalau kesehatan dan keamanan adalah yang paling penting diatas semuanya.

Mereka masih makan sehari tiga kali. Mereka masih memperhatikan jam tidur yang cukup tiap harinya. Mereka masih tetap minum banyak air putih dan berolahraga. Mereka juga masih rajin ke kelas mereka di sekolah.

Dan saat salah satu dari mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal itu, mereka akan saling mengingatkan untuk kembali ke jalur yang benar.

…

Kepala Yixing terantuk pelan di meja makan, ia lalu merebahkan badannya di meja.

"Hei, kau baik?" Minseok bertanya sambil menepuk yang lebih muda. Yixing lalu bangun dan mengambil HPnya lagi, sambil bergumam pelan.

"Aku baik." Yixing berkata pelan. "Aku belum selesai voting."

"Bawa Yixing ke kamarnya." Minseok memerintah, tapi Yixing menolak.

"Tidak, aku harus melakukan ini agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun senang." Ia masih bersikukuh, dan saat ia hendak membela diri lagi, tiba-tiba dua lengan melingkar di lengannya dan ia mendengar dua suara yang berucap bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah tidur." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkata bersama, dan menariknya berdiri. Yixing baru saja ingin protes, tapi kedua temannya langsung menariknya.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja hyung." Chanyeol berbisik pelan. "Ayo, kami antarkan ke kamarmu."

.

.

 **Perjuangan terakhir.**

"Pemenang _Album of the year_ adalah…" semua orang menunggu, menahan nafas saat mereka menonton TV dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Tentu saja, mereka memvoting selama berhari-hari dan bahkan berminggu-minggu bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Mereka akan melihat perjuangan mereka sampai akhir.

"….Album Blehmeh, ' _Vote untuk EXO_ '."

"Argggg!" Chanyeol menggeram. Yang lain pun juga nampak melakukan hal yang sama. Kekesalan mereka benar-benar memuncak dalam hati mereka. Mereka telah memvoting untuk waktu yang sangat lama tapi…. Tidak berhasil.

"What the…." Sehun mengkomplain, merasa sangat frustrasi.

"Ini sungguh sangat….. kita memvoting untuk hal yang sia-sia." Jongin mendesah kesal.

"Tidak. Kita seharusnya bekerja lebih keras…" Yixing berbisik. "Aku seharusnya lebih sedikit tidur…."

Di layar TV, mereka melihat EXO di pojok layar dan tampak anggota grup itu tengah menenangkan para fans yang nampak kecewa dan sedih.

"What the…. Aku ingin menangis, sumpah…." Tao berkata. "Ini sungguh menyebalkan."

"Benar sekali! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tersenyum secerah itu dan menghibur para fans agar merasa lebih baik? Merekalah yang seharusnya dihibur!" Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Tak apa. Ini artinya mereka tau kalau fans sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk mereka." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. Ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Bisakah kalian lihat? Walaupun EXO tidak menang, hubungan mereka dengan fans menjadi lebih dekat." Kyungsoo menambahi.

…

Dengan itu, ruangan terasa kembali lebih tenang menghadapi kegagalan itu. Dan tentu saja, melihat sekali lagi kebaikan EXO mampu membuat Chanyeol ingin berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mereka di tahun yang akan datang.

"Pemenang _Artist of the Year_ adalah…. EXO!"

Ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penuh ramai sorakan. Walaupun Chanyeol merasa sangat senang sampai ingin melompat dan memeluk temannya yang lain (yang lainnya pun juga mungkin merasakan hal yang sama), ia masih tetap duduk di tempatnya karena ke dua belas pasang mata di sana masih tertuju pada layar TV, melihat EXO menaiki panggung dan menerima penghargaan mereka (yang pantas mereka dapatkan).

Sebagai gantinya, ia meremas tangan teman di sampingnya dan memekik senang. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV sejenak dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun, yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Senyum hangat di wajah kekasihnya sudah sangat cukup mewakili perasaan bahagianya di momen ini, bahkan ia merasa berlipat lebih bahagia karenanya.

Mereka melihat EXO mengucapkan ucapan terimakasih mereka. Mereka telah menerima penghargaan yang sama selama 4 tahun ini, tapi tiap tahun terasa berbeda bagi EXO maupun EXO-L. Walaupun ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya, mereka masih saja merasa berbeda—tapi terasa tidak asing, yang mana selalu membuat Baekhyun berdebar.

"Yeah, kita bagian dari kesuksesan itu." Luhan berteriak sambil melihat saat anggota lain dari EXO mendekat ke mic untuk berkata.

"Daesang itu adalah milik kita!" Tao tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Tentu milik kita, karena kita bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya!" Baekhyun berseru.

Dengan itu, perhatian semuanya beralih ke arahnya dan mereka terlihat terkejut, karena Baekhyun jarang-jarang menaikkan volume suaranya. Melihat senyuman malu-malu yang tercetak di wajah Baekhyun, semua orang di ruangan itu lalu tertawa terbahak. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, yang merasa sangat senang. Ia akan mengabadikan senyuman itu seumur hidupnya.

Ya, semua kerja keras yang telah dilakukan sudah terbayar. Mungkin untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan ini sangatlah berharga. Terutama saat keduanya melihat EXO naik ke panggung dan menerima penghargaan itu.

Tapi untuk ke sepuluh temannya yang lain, semuanya terasa terbayar lunas saat melihat Chanyeol berubah ke sifatnya yang periang. Mereka akan melakukan semua hal itu lagi dan lagi untuk melihat senyuman cantik di wajah Baekhyun lagi.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello, readers semua…. Long time no see! I miss u so bad! Aku bawa terjemahan spesial buat agenda vote harian kita, siapa tau mampu nambah semangat buat vote atau sekedar hiburan pas kalian lelah vote. Voting sana sini emang bikin mabok guys apalagi dengan ular dimana-mana, **TAPI! percaya deh akan ada saatnya kita bakal merasa puas karena usaha kita membuahkan hasil manis.**

Aku menterjemahkan ini setelah mendapat ijin dari **Blehmeh** , penulis asli ff ini ya temans… Kalian yang lagi mengikuti terjemahan ff **The Fault in Byun Baekhyun** pasti udah tau kan karakter mereka di ff ini gimana. Hhhe yang belum baca bisa cek versi Inggrisnya di AFF atau terjemahannya di akun **Berryinlove.** Semangat ya chingu untuk lanjut translate ff TFIBBH .

Oh ya… maaf belum bisa up **Only Mine** , karena ini lepi baru sembuh 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi aku udah lanjutin terjemahin itu kok, don't worry guys!

 _ **Thanks yang sudah mau mampir disini dan kalau kalian suka terjemahannya, minta review boleh? Curhat soal capeknya nge'vote di kolom review juga boleh. Saling menyemangati buat vote juga boleh^^**_

 _ **See u in the next stories…**_

" _ **VOTE"**_

(berbisik pelan ala Baekhyun)

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


End file.
